


Valangel

by Yami_Serigala



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Valangel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Serigala/pseuds/Yami_Serigala
Summary: -¿Y en dado, hipotético caso, de que consiga verdaderamente el cometido mi pequeña manzanita y él logre ir al cielo...?Sus hombros se agitan una sola vez, rozando su barbilla con los nudillos  huesudos, sin ver a su acompañante.-Sabré que el momento de usar mi favor habrá llegado.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Valangel

✝ ♥ Y si de amor ya no se muere...

Las sombras de los demonios oscurecen el brillo de sus dientes expuestos en la sonrisa y el destello lujurioso en sus ojos. Por la piel húmeda deslizan besos navegantes, buscando llegarle a sus puntos más delicados e íntimos que permitan la perfecta toma de su perdición. Poco después del cambio de ángulo la escena es cortada bruscamente y su rostro manchado de fluidos es tomado con delicadeza, girado hacia una de las cámaras en baja posición y su cabello es despejado de la frente. Las manos enguantadas de su jefe cuidan el detalle de cada parte posicionada de su anatomía y corrige a los actores que se hidratan en lo que la araña recupera el aliento. El pulgar envuelto en látex limpia el sangrante labio inferior de Angel y se acerca íntimamente susurrando una promesa echa de heroína para el final de la grabación a modo de motivación. La toma se reinicia bajando la densidad de los focos con un ángulo más cercano a las expresiones de éxtasis en el actor principal, sacudido con violencia en la espuma falsa que simulaba nubes inmaculadas ya manchadas de semen y sangre. Valentino sigue mirando desde su lugar junto al director de producción y el jefe de cámaras, muy atento, vigilando la manera en que usan a su pequeña ramera.

La garganta de Angel se ensancha al recibir a un demonio con tez roja y alas estampadas con figuras abstractas a quien le hace el tercer oral seguido. Su delgado cuello se obliga a mantener el gigante pene cobijado en la cavidad extendida, húmeda, empapada de saliva y con la úvula lastimada, lo que le provocan arcadas y que sus pestañas se inunden de lágrimas que excitarán a los depravados fetichistas estimulados por el dominio sobre "un ángel sodomizado".

Lujuria y perfeccionismo se reflejan a través de los lentes de corazón con bordes dorados y por el encuadre de la cámara; Valentino le sonríe sacudiendo entre sus dedos la ofrecida droga. Ángel se corre por fin con su trasero y boca rebosantes de semen.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

El delineador se arrastra sobre sus párpados libremente hasta dejarle la piel con una delgada línea ascendente.Se repite el mismo movimiento una y otra vez hasta que el grosor es de su agrado. Las pestañas curvas y abundantes decoran sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados, parpadeando para acostumbrarse y acomodarlas con un cepillo pequeño. Los polvos faciales aumentan la sensación de esponjosidad de su piel y regalan fragancia a flores frescas para quien se acerque a coquetear y susurrarle sucias promesas falsas. Los labios se perfilan en color rojo oscuro mate, estirando ambos para verse por el espejo, que es ahora su público. La sonrisa necesita un poco más de labial. Perfecto.

De nuevo perfecto.

El collar pesado de diamantes blancos bordeando un zafiro rosa brilla tan igual a los guantes largos que usa en sus brazos principales, mientras los inferiores sólo llevan pulseras delgadas a juego y un anillo en cada dedo anular. El cabello rubio con mechones rosa delanteros ya está bien sujeto a su cráneo, sólo debe cepillarlo un poco para mantener la elevación característica de esa peluca. Su esponjosidad se mantiene firme y fuerte resaltada por el ajuste extremo del vestido que le impide respirar con normalidad. Tras muchos años de práctica y sometimiento pudo controlar su voz, su inhalación, exhalación, su agitación y el dolor. En el sexo es lo primero que suplica internamente por ser desvestido, que ya sin la prenda hostigante puede jadear a gusto y no se desmaya en pleno trabajo.

Sus piernas extremadamente largas son acariciadas por dedos de uñas rojas, untando crema hidratante lentamente, y luego se pone las zapatillas de tacón con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que compiten con el glamour de su ya costoso collar. Se permite el toque de sus muslos al regresar una vez más en reversa, y al subir a sus costados sus ojos grandes se pierden en el reflejo, incapaz cualquiera de reconocer con facilidad al varón que es en natural. Con sus manos superiores acaricia el contorno de su perfecta cara, los óvalos bajos sus párpados inferiores, el largo del cuello y por debajo del cabello.

Fat Nuggets le rasguña el tobillo pidiendo un poco de atención para él. Su amo despierta del letargo mental parpadeando deprisa por las lagrimillas molestas que estaban por caer y manchar su trabajo. La mascota termina en su regazo siendo consentido en su rechoncha papada mientras alarga un poco la inminente salida de ese pequeño refugio desordenado que es su camerino, con sus juguetes sexuales y perfumes entremezclados. Al cerdito le gusta cómo se ve su amo de cualquier manera, aunque le duele cuando en sus ojos hay lágrimas mientras le sonríe, con voz entre quebrada y temblor en sus dedos. Fat y Angel comparten miedo y agradecimiento hacia el mismo demonio, sentimientos contradictorios en donde uno es más constante que el otro. El cerdito chillaba cada que Valentino agarraba a su amo del cuello y lo golpeaba contra el tocador por algo que él no entendía, y parecía que a veces ni Angel tampoco. Se hacía un ovillo tembloroso cuando pasaba la noche en el apartamento tipo estudio de ambos, escondido por su amo en un armario para que no viera nada, e incluso le ponía un aparato musical con melodías alegres y armoniosas hasta que amanecía. A veces eran días mejores, cuando le regalaba flores hermosas, pues le gustaba masticar los pétalos al caer. También si le permitía días seguidos libres, porque los dos salían a pasear, jugaban, dormían hasta tarde y miraban películas compartiendo frutas y frituras.

Su escaso momento de convivencia se interrumpe con el azote que retumba en la puerta decorada con el nombre del actor. Ambos se sobresaltaron a la vez, y por reflejo se abrazan mutuamente. A Fat Nuggets no le gusta quedarse solo ahí, a pesar de que una chica casi siempre llega poco después a revisarlo y a veces hasta juegan juntos. Angel le toca el lomo rascando su punto más sensible y con ronquidos tiernos se remueve hasta quedar de lado, justo ahí donde más disfruta del frote, con sus ojillos casi cerrados y con sonrisa larga.

-Papi solo va a comer con el jefe, cariño...no te preocupes- se despide una última vez con un besito en su cabeza seguido de un frote a su nariz de puerco. Le deja descansando en su camita mullida y revisa que quede con suficiente comida y agua. Fat Nuggets da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se sienta sobre su trasero, quedando con sus ojillos diminutos puestos en la puerta ya cerrada, sin nunca saber el estado en que regresará su amo.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

Sus dedos se aferran al borde rectangular y húmedo hasta poner blanco los nudillos por la fuerza en que lo hace. Le cuesta mucho respirar con la boca bloqueada por esa esfera morada amarrada con correas por detrás de la cabeza y su mejilla arde estrujada bajo el peso de la pesada y grotesca mano que lo somete. Sus ojos están a punto de ponerse en blanco, perdido en el dolor mezclado con electrizante placer de ser montado tan salvajemente. El collar rebota contra su pelusa al estar su torso colgando, apenas apoyado de dos brazos en el lavamanos y su trasero bien agarrado pegado a la pelvis del demonio lagarto. Le duele cuando le toca, su piel brusca y demasiado áspera es dura y le lastima muy fácilmente, pero debe aguantar y no mandarlo al otro lado del baño del restaurante con una buena patada. Es muy grande, casi tan alto como su malparido traidor jefe y mucho más ancho que este, así que por fuerza tampoco es que le pueda pelear mucho. Se estremece al delicioso roce de la cola en su pene ansioso de una buena jalada, una mamada, ¡Lo que sea!. Le ruega con gemidos estrangulados mirando sobre su hombro desnudo a que entienda su necesidad, pero el bastardo está tan concentrado en su propio placer que no le importa los ojos de cachorro que la puta abierta entre sus piernas le está haciendo. Angel se resigna a esperar, con sus dos brazos inferiores agarrados por detrás en su espalda y los otros dos sin permiso de tocarse. Casi está por sacar el tercer par y complacerse a sí mismo, pero no quiere problemas ante una orden de un cliente que luego vaya a quejarse con su jodido proxeneta.

Solloza apenas le levanta de las piernas, sintiendo que se ha puesto más ansioso, más tenso y más errático. Mientras el condón aguante no le importa que le llene tanto que inflame su abdomen. Jadea inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás apenas le suelta de la presión molesta que le hacía contra la superficie y la que le ha dejado su delicada mejilla roja y ligeramente hinchada. Aprieta sus ojos delineados sonriendo al estirar la comisura de los labios, dejando que su cuerpo disfrute del mayor placer existente, perdiéndose, por unos segundos, en algo parecido al paraíso.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

-Tardaste más, Angel bebé. Tenemos solo quince minutos para llegar al estudio.

Su mirada es fría y su entrecejo está muy tenso. Apenas lograba caminar sin tropezarse por lo molesto que siente en las ingles; ese imbécil lagarto casi lo desmonta en la última pose de la cogida. El hermoso vestido está arrugado y el maquillaje necesita un buen retoque antes de ir a filmar. Su cabello es un desastre, debe cepillarse con sus dedos que no soporta verse desaliñado. Se sienta frente a su jefe y el par de perras que le acarician los costados mirándole con desconfianza. Angel alza una ceja, burlista de esas dos que claramente sienten envidia de que aún siendo macho es tan seductor y sexy como una hembra.

-Si, ya sabes, el tipo tenía mucho aguante después de tomarse esas pastillas."Y que él sí tenía energías después de almorzar"- agrega en pensamiento al saberse muerto de hambre mientras su inesperado cliente ya tenía la panza llena y había pagado por un postre de Angel. En cuanto entró del brazo de Valentino y vio a alguien en la mesa que iban a ocupar, supo que la promesa de una buena comida iba a quedar olvidada. Antes se hubiera molestado, le habría discutido o reclamado, pero aprendió, a base de golpizas y abstinencia a sus drogas, que lo mejor era adaptarse y nunca cuestionarle. Podía ser, y era, su perra favorita, su inspiración, el mayor de sus putos, su joyita incomparable, pero no dejaba de ser una pieza de mercancía que destruiría antes de dejarle en libertad- necesito ducharme, no puedo grabar así. Ese bastardo se vino con ganas, me ensució las piernas y el vestido - de echo no duda que hayan manchas que no logró limpiarse entre las capas de tela de su hermoso vestido largo.

-Te dije que no hay tiempo.No empieces a molestar, bebé.

-De acuerdo.

Era mejor dejar la conversación estancada. No le gusta grabar después de coger, no al menos luego de un descanso para relajar los músculos y poder ver a Fat Nuggets. Sabe que pedir una simple consideración como esa no está dentro de los favores que Val le haría si tiene ya un cronograma hecho, así que se resigna a intentar asearse con las toallas húmedas que guarda en la limosina para cogidas express. Las dos mujeres que aparecieron mientras él trabajaba entrecierran las miradas. No tienen piernas tan largas y aunque le ganan en caderas, el maldito engendro travesti de en frente sabe como verse aún mejor que ellas. Valentino no presta atención a la guerra facial entre sus perras, está atendiendo mensajes de clientes y patrocinadores mientras la limusina rosa opaco les lleva al centro de la ciudad. A Angel Dust le fascina molestar a sus rivales, sus risas y comentarios impulsivos se escupen sobre la rabia de ambas y se esponja su pelusa que es, quizás, su mayor atractivo. La rivalidad visual pasa a una de palabras mayores que Valentino no escucha, alargándose hasta detenerse frente al edificio con letrero en neón brillante de una mujer de tonalidad rojiza.

Primero, por supuesto, el chófer le abre a su jefe, y las chicas se apresuran a salir y tomar su dominio a los lados del demonio gigante. Angel, por el contrario, sale por sus propios medios, entrecerrando su ojo derecho por el ligero dolor de dar sus primeros pasos. Valentino se separa de las dos mujeres, ofreciendo el brazo ante el pecador arácnido. Angel sonríe con descaro, tomando lo ofrecido con toda la malicia existente. Las perras furiosas sacan las garras sin poder ni siquiera acercarse, que su jefe se voltea a verlas en advertencia. Su acompañante, por el contrario, se saborea el maquillaje casi despintado en sus labios y camina lado a lado con su chulo, mostrándose vanidoso y presumido aunque por dentro siga molesto con su jefe y su sobre explotación.

-¿Puedo consumir algo a menos?

-No.

-Ok- responde mientras suben el ascensor, ahora completamente solos. Cómo disfrutó ver la cara de esas zorras al quedarse afuera mientras se cerraban las puertas metálicas -"Después de esto me voy a inyectar hasta la puta sombra, bastardo" - recita en sus pensamientos, en donde se ve disfrutando de todos sus vicios y comiendo hasta explotar.

Quizás sea lo más cercano a la libertad que pueda saborear.

En cuanto llegaron al set de grabación fue abandonado a que siguiera el camino. Valentino se desviaba hacia los productores, revisando de nuevo el plan de trabajo de esa tarde. Angel, por su lado, se dirige hacia los asistentes de maquillaje y vestuario, quienes trabajan sobre la marcha para retocarlo perfectamente en lo que empiezan las escenas en donde aún no aparece.

-¿Fat Nuggets...?

-Dormía cuando fui a verle hace quince minutos. ¿Llegarás a recogerlo o me lo llevo?

-No lo sé, Val no me ha dicho de planes después de grabar. Mierda, me muero de hambre. ¿No tienes algo escondido entre las tetas que me sirva?

-Me metí mi última ración, lo siento- el rimel se corre un poco. Le limpia con un pañuelo desechable y vuelve a hacerlo- lo dejaré en tu apartamento mejor, hoy salgo temprano.

-Gracias.¿Como me veo, honey?

-Como una ramera cara.

-Jajaja increíble, lo sé, baby.

Estira sus cuatro brazos y se masajea un poco la espalda baja mientras respira fuerte para concentrarse. Su estómago gruñe y los retorcijones le molestan por el ruido vergonzoso que hacen. Hoy va a gemir fuerte para esconderlos. Ante la llamada a escena se retoca el cabello tal como lo haría con sus hebras naturales y esponja de nuevo su pecho en donde se ven apenas un poco las líneas que forman el corazón delantero. Se sabe perfecto en su trabajo, lo hace notar con tan solo pisar el escenario. Ya no hay vergüenza, no hay incomodidad. La mirada de su jefe le sigue en todo movimiento que desarrolle dentro de la película. Angel sabe bien cómo le gusta que interprete los papeles y la naturalidad que debe expresar para destacar en la industria del cine para adultos. Angel sabe bailar, sabe actuar, puede cantar maravillosamente en italiano y es jodidamente flexible. Puede defenderse a sí mismo, conoce de negocios turbios de la mafia y tiene el líbido insaciable.

Angel pierde el cuerpo y la mente con el sexo.

Su libertad la perdió a manos de su carcelero.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

El celular marca las dos y diecinueve minutos de la madrugada. Angel siente que va a colapsar en cualquier momento. No se ha quitado el vestido en las cinco cogidas que lleva hasta ahora desde su llegada, sin contar la grabación. El estómago le hace querer encorvarse por la gastritis que parece tener y aún cuando ha fumado un porro cortesía de su reciente cliente no ha sido suficiente para distraerle del dolor y el malestar. No se a podido asear correctamente, sus ojos se ven apagados y mantener la sonrisa se le hace a cada segundo más tortuosa. Sentado con sus extremidades inferiores cruzadas, se distrae con su móvil mientras un sujeto tan peludo como un oso se masturba mirando sus piernas, tocándole, frotando su pedazo de carne palpitante en la piel tersa y humectada que es su fetiche. Con gusto aprovecharía para al menos soltarse un poco el cierre en su espalda, que el pendejo no tiene mayor interés en Angel que en sus piernas pero sabe que Valentino está vigilando a través del espejo semiplateado. Cada sonido de su tripa le hace suspírar con mal humor. Quiere que ese bastardo se apresure, se ha corrido dos veces y no disfruta, en ese momento, la sensación caliente y pegajosa que le está dejando al dispararle su corrida. Lo escucha maldecirle entre dientes y agarrando su par extremadamente largo y delgado mete su pene entre ambas piernas embistiendo como el jodido animal en celo que es hasta volver a eyacularle encima. El jadeo cansado y satisfecho opaca un poco el nuevo retorcijón que se le cruza por el estómago y Angel finge una sonrisa seductora al acariciarle el pelaje de la cara empapada en sudor, hablando con piropos falsos que le hagan sentir como un macho alfa varonil, todo un semental.

Patético.

-Buen trabajo, pastelito. Un cliente fácil, ¿No?

-Si, supongo - se le escapa decirlo con irritación. Dándose cuenta de su voz inmediatamente agrega modulando el tono a uno más animado- Val, ¿Puedo dar una vuelta? ¡Tantos idiotas a quienes robar! Le sacaré fichas fáciles a algún imbécil, tengo dedos muy...hábiles- en la última palabra coqueteaba caminando sobre el abrigo rojo de su jefe, a rozar el peluche blanco con impresiones de corazones. Un poco de encanto puede suavizarlo, o eso esperaba.

El ruido de las máquinas y las peleas se queda un buen rato entre ellos. Valentino permanecía sentado en un sillón alargado con dos nuevas compañías a las que Angel ni siquiera lograba ya reconocer qué rasgos tienen. Dos brazos descansan sobre el borde superior del sillón abarcando el cuerpo de las chicas y los inferiores sostienen un cigarro y una copa con Bulleit bourbon neat.

-Donde pueda verte, cariño. Te llamaré cuando llegue otro cliente.

Carajo. ¿Cuantos más quiere que lo monten? Usualmente le daría lo mismo, que le fascina el sexo, pero no con sus costillas pulsándole y mareos que provocan tropezones constante, sumado a que siente que apesta a semen y sudor. Sabiendo que de hambre no se le va a morir, le da lo mismo hacerle pasar angustia innecesaria. ¿Es un castigo acaso? ¿Es un juego? Ya está llegando a considerar cogerse a alguien y dejarse el dinero, al menos lo suficiente para meter unas monedas en una máquina dispensadora y comerse una galleta rancia. Lo haría, si no fuese porque siempre, a cada paso, los guardias le avisan a su jefe con quien está, en dónde y cuánto está tardando. Por eso tampoco ha logrado probar bocado alguno, simplemente no se lo está permitiendo.

Maldito abusivo. Si no fuera...si tan sólo...

-Si, señor.

Por costumbre aprendida le da un beso casto en sus labios, igual a como lo hacen la mayoría de sus putas, y dando la vuelta sobre sus talones en alto por los zapatos elegantes se dirige hacia una mesa concurrida. No le es difícil encontrar una víctima, que el imbécil elegido se le queda viendo el escote como si ya hubiese ganado la partida y ese fuese el premio. Angel se le sienta en el regazo, distrayendo su atención con respirar hondo para aumentar la altura de su pelusa y dos manos en los pectorales diminutos del hombrecillo, entre tanto los otros dos brazos envueltos en los guantes largos hasta los codos le hacen mimos en la nuca y el cabello, jugueteando con las plumas anaranjadas que tiene al alcance. Se une a las porras de la mesa, las apuestas suben y él seduce al hombre a que juegue más, se arriesgue más. Este le invita a una copa que con gusto la araña acepta, un trago refrescante que bebe casi con desespero. Conoce bien las cartas, sabe cuando hay oportunidad de recuperarse y cuando ya todo está perdido. Intuyendo que el sujeto va a tener suerte, le susurra en su oreja derecha que tiene mucha hambre, que si gana le invite a cenar, y a cambio hará que cada billete que invierta en él se convierta en el mejor sexo que haya tenido en su condenada existencia. El grito eufórico al su cliente ganar es exageradamente jovial, y no por su víctima, sino por saberse al fin alimentado. Valentino no puede negarle que coma si le están pagando la cena antes de ir a coger, o a eso quiere aferrarse. Sus dos brazos se agarran de la extremidad izquierda contraria del hombre, mirando por encima del hombro a su jefe en señal de permiso. Valentino acepta, despachándolo con la mano que aún tiene el cigarro encendido. Angel intenta no presionarlo al caminar, actuando como debe ser: coqueto, descarado, y en equilibrio, encantador y risueño. El casino sólo tiene en funcionamiento una de las islas donde venden comida y tragos. Se sienta presionando a su invitado a que haga lo mismo, con algo de urgencia que al demonio le sorprende.

-¡Tú, trae lo que sea que tengas de comer! - de verdad que ya no puede pasar otra hora con el estómago vacío. Maldice el no haber desayunado creyendo que en serio iba a almorzar con Val, y maldice que en la noche anterior haya vomitado por la borrachera y la fiesta que tuvo con los chicos del estudio. Así, que, técnicamente, no ha ingerido ningún sólido en más de 24 horas. En la barra no hay más que dos seres a aparte de ellos, a pesar de lo concurrido que está el ambiente. El sujeto aprovecha a tocarle la espalda y con descaro el trasero, algo que a Angel le vale una mierda que haga al no ponerle atención. El bart tender les observa con sus cuatro ojos triangulares de color amarillo antes de poner unos sencillos aperitivos de carne. Al drag le parece la mejor jodida comida del puto infierno. A punto de llevar una pieza con sus dedos hacia la boca el sonido de un balazo contra el vidrio decorativo en frente suyo le hace encogerse por reacción- que mierdas...

-¿Que tal, amiguito, tuviste suerte hoy? - Angel piensa que es con él, pero su cliente es quien se pone rígido y a dejado de manosearle - ven, el jefe quiere saludarte- varias plumas han caído al suelo en cuanto esos matones se llevan a rastras al sujeto.

-¿Qué? ¡No, mierda! - ya no se ve tan delicado ni femenino al gritarles que devuelvan a ese infeliz, o al menos que le dejen unas jodidas fichas y su billetera. El hombre emplumado se pierde tras uno de los accesos que conoce, en donde Valentino a hecho negocios privados que terminan con un arma angelical comprada en el mercado negro asesinando a un demonio, sin que este pueda regenerarse- como sea- se va a tragar todo y luego verá cómo lo paga. De seguro ya le andan chismeando a su dueño lo que acaba de pasar, y antes de que vengan a llevárselo a él también, se va a devorar lo servido.

-Yo no comería eso- sus ojos se dirigen a la derecha. La voz femenina tiene un dejo de broma y suspenso, y su apariencia es algo desaliñada, como si hubiese agarrado las primeras prendas que se encontrara en el camino, muy holgadas y algo sucias- mira al tipo a tu lado, no se ha movido en cuarenta minutos después de comer ese mismo platillo - el chico enfoca con esfuerzo el cuerpo echado sobre la barra, a quien no le había considerado hasta ahora. Visiblemente está muerto. Con desconfianza nueva revisa bien la carne, encontrando fragmentos casi imperceptibles y cuantiosos de lo que asegura es algún arma de los exterminadores. Lejos de causarle intoxicación, en verdad lo dejaría palmado. Sólo para confirmar, Angel le toca el costado con miedo, haciendo que el inerte cuerpo caiga de lado, con espuma en la boca y una expresión de angustia que conoce muy bien. El bart tender sigue sin aparecer, seguro preparando más de esas mortales comidas.

Maldita sea, los demonios envenenadores son los peores.

-Esto es un asco..- murmura a punto de echarse a llorar de rabia y frustración, sonriendo ya por inercia. Tira el plato lejos de él, y se mira las uñas considerando que no deben saber tan mal- gracias, eso fue...amable.

-Estoy de buen humor- la chica le muestra las columnas verticales de fichas que ha ganado y un par de placas de denominación altas, prueba de que ha jugado en alguna sala privada donde las apuestas exceden el límite de otras mesas- acabo de caer aquí, es mejor de lo que esperaba. Voy a comprarme toneladas de explosivos con esto, ¡Adoro las bombas!- el demonio araña recibe un codazo a su costado.

Le agrada esa loca.

-Bien por ti, tetas de azúcar- mira a los guardias venir hacia él. Está tan débil y agotado que ni va a intentar escabullirse.

-Parece que vayas a desmayarte en cualquier momento - mientras habla mueve el dulce que tiene en la boca. Su único ojo percibe el acercamiento de esos tipos gigantes hacia ellos, poniéndole alerta.

-E estado peor. Gracias de nuevo por...eso. Te debo una- Valentino viene con ellos, así que supone ya van a largarse o le ha conseguido otra follada- bienvenida al puto infierno - como si lo hiciera a posta, con sus palabras aparece su proxeneta a espaldas, su maldito verdugo- si si, ya sé- se levanta débilmente, cerrando sus ojos para recuperarse un poco de las náuseas y la desorientación. Va a tener que agarrarse de Val o sus rodillas van a doblarse y hacerle caer contra la cerámica. Le tiembla el cuerpo, su vista está nublada y siente mucho frío, tanto que le castañean los dientes.

Nadie presta interés en la escena, ni siquiera les importa el muerto que se pudre lentamente a pocos metros. Las máquinas siguen con sus coloridas bombillas alumbrando en conjunto y no muy lejos hay una nueva pelea en donde se tiran las jarras de cerveza y sillas con el fondo musical interpretado por una mujer chaparra y rellena. Las chicas de compañía taconean impacientes por salir ya a la fiesta que les prometieron. Sus pechos inflados se presionan en los brazos del jefe, aburridas de que Valentino esté siempre pendiente del travesti ese y las pase ignorando por ratos.

-Hey, chulito, ¿A cuanto me la dejas? - La cíclope no se intimida por los bravucones ni por el inmenso demonio de cuatro brazos.Se da cuenta fácilmente de la relación "laboral" que hay entre ellos.

La araña debe estar alucinando ya, ¿Acaba de pedir sus servicios?

Valentino sube el mentón, meditando verdaderamente sus palabras. Angel puede cogerse a mujeres igual, que con dinero hasta a los perros dejaría que lo monten. Detallando su físico, consideraría unirla a su catálogo de putas si no fuera porque la experiencia le previene del dolor que sería una tipa de alocado carácter. Tras sus lentes de corazón ve a su decaída mercancía; ya no le sirve para la fiesta a la que iba a arrastrarle y lo necesita hermoso y fuerte para la sesión de fotos que tendrá en dos días. Afilando la mirada, a notado que lleva bastante cantidad de dinero en esas fichas y cartas, tanto y más de lo que pagaría cualquier hombre en ese establecimiento por él.

-Todo lo que haz ganado, querida mía.

-No soy tuya- el dulce atrapado en su boca se rompe al apretar los dientes. Odia a los cerdos que creen tener dominación sobre ella, así sea con simples palabras. La equis en su ojo se mueve hacia su tesoro, y sus dedos se entrecierran aferrándose a su pequeña fortuna. No esperaba que fuera a pedirle absolutamente todo.

-Val, ya vámonos... - todo eso se está yendo muy lejos. Sabe que su jefe arrastra a quien sea a sus garras y no pretende que la chica que acaba de salvarle el pellejo siga en esa situación tan extraña. Si ya ha sobrevivido hasta ahora..¿Qué más da un par de horas más? Drogándose lo suficiente hasta puede que se divierta.

-Desde ahora hasta el anochecer. Sin trampas, bastardo, o exploto esa sonrisa deforme que traes. ¿Y bien?

Angel siente que el infierno se ha congelado. Sus ojos pasan de uno a otro, teniendo que subirlos ante la inmensa altura del proxeneta y la baja estatura de la cíclope. Que compren su cuerpo es una ganga para él, se siente, en cierta manera, deseado y exclusivo, porque conoce su valor y entre más ceros agreguen al precio, más vanaglorioso se comporta; no obstante, presiente que esa chica no busca precisamente complacerse con él, o en su efecto usarlo como mujer, algo que de hecho debería aclararle antes de que siga con esa locura.

-Oye, en realidad, yo soy hom....- ante sus orbes rosáceas se da el pago por su compañía en fichas y placas de alta dominación. Usualmente es uno de los guardias quien hace de intermediario, pero es Valentino quien recibe directamente el costo de su alquiler, sonriendo tanto que casi se pierde la silueta de sus vacíos ojos.

-Cuarto para las ocho en el estudio, corazón - la barbilla de la araña es tomada por un dedo largo con aroma a tabaco - tu cerdito estará esperándote- el pobre casi se derrumba al escucharlo mencionar a su bebé. En su pánico se recrea las veces en que a sido castigado usando a su pobre mascota para someterlo aún más. Odiaba a Valentino cuando agarraba del collar ahorcándolo mientras le repetía una y otra vez las faltas que hubiese cometido.

-Si, Val ...señor - responde con sumisión apenas siente la presión que le hace a su quijada con su mano. Casi experimenta alivio al verlo por fin irse con sus putas y con los guardias, si no fuese por la advertencia que le dejó implícita sobre su bebé. No respira hasta que la limusina que tanto conoce se pierde al arrancar, y con la boca entreabierta exhala el aire contenido. De pronto siente una esfera pequeña resbalar por la lengua y su paladar tiene sabor a cereza.

-Vamos por unas hamburguesas - la chica tira el envoltorio del dulce que acaba de regalarle en el suelo, pisándolo al caminar con Angel del brazo inferior derecho.

-....Gracias, cherri bomb.

-Oye, no me haz dicho tu nombre.

-Angel Dust.

-¡Pues suerte en encontrarme, Angel Dust, mi nombre es Cherri Bomb!

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

La cafetería de dos pisos a orillas de la carretera permite ver el gigante reloj que anuncia la próxima exterminación. Ya nadie le presta mucha atención, resignados a que el inminente ataque se les viene encima y solo pueden sacarle provecho o escabullirse en sus escondites como ratas hasta que el reloj vuelva a resetearse.

En lo que se devora su tercera hamburguesa, Angel le comenta en breve lo de los ángeles, quienes son los reyes del averno, la guerra de territorios que se abre cada que termina la matanza y los mejores proveedores de droga a disposición. Cherri escucha sin importarle más que la mención sobre tener una parte de la ciudad bajo su dominio, excitada ante la idea de hacer explotar a todo enemigo que se atraviese en sus planes. Ambos están desarrollando una química divertida, se llevan bastante bien y comparten varias actitudes. Con una papa frita cubierta de salsa de tomate ella juguetea a que es Valentino, aplastándola con su puño contra la mesa. A Angel le da mucha gracia, y termina por clavarle el tenedor también.

-Esto es el infierno, Angie, ¿No deberías solo matarlo y ya? nos conseguimos unas buenas armas y le rajamos su calva cabeza - con el cuchillo hace el ademán de cortarle el cuello. No le ve lo complicado, por muchos guardias que lleve encima, si están a solas cogiendo la oportunidad está ahí.

-Creeme, lo he pensado muchas veces - ya no se ve para nada sensual y coqueto. Su boca está manchada de salsas, el vestido va suelto y sus mejillas se inflan cada que come tres bocados grandes a la vez. La peluca va un poco despeinada y los anillos en sus dedos también están sucios de comida- yo lo castraria, eso sí sería gracioso - solo le falta un porro y un par de tragos y estaría con su humor completamente restablecido - pero para mi mala suerte es uno de los grandes, y meterse en su camino es un dolor en el culo, y yo sé de eso - se echa a reír mientras agita su refresco, tiene las cuatro manos ocupadas - no sé qué putas le dio hoy por dejarme sin comer, no recuerdo haberla cagado con nada.

-No creo que nadie sea intocable aquí ni en el maldito cielo.

-E escuchado de viejos demonios que llevaban siglos gobernando y que han sido masacrados y no por la purga, así que tienes razón en eso. Ni idea de quién o qué sea, no me meto en esos temas, la política no va conmigo- golpea con el dedo índice el tenedor que se mantiene incrustado en la mesa- aunque quiera largarme no puedo... - su voz decae, al igual que los párpados coloreados- puedo odiarlo, pero le debo mucho a ese infeliz...este cuerpo me provee de dichas y desgracias por igual - buscando salir de su reciente bajón, se levanta la pelusa como si presumiera un par de bonitos pechos naturales- tengo sexo, drogas, alcohol, una renta y algunos privilegios. Hasta en este hueco de mierda se sigue necesitando el dinero. Maldición, Cherri...

-Ya te dije que no quiero que me pagues. Eres mi primer amigo en esta pocilga, me caes bien. Además...¿Quien dijo que se lo di todo a ese imbécil? - la sonrisilla se le expande al sacar de entre sus abultados pechos un par de fichas y algunos billetes - voy a conseguir más, y me compraré cada maldito gramo de pólvora que me encuentre. Haré tantas bombas que mis explosiones llegarán hasta el jodido purgatorio.

-Carajo, cariño, si no me gustaran tanto las vergas me enamoraría de ti - nunca a tenido una amiga realmente - ¿Sabes que sería genial? que tengan brillantina cuando exploten, sería un toque personal.

-¡Hey, eso me gusta! hacemos buena dupla, compañero - su risa es contagiosa, tanto como para que Angel baje sus defensas y también sonría sinceramente. Ya la araña le aclaró su género, aunque eso nunca le ha importando,se siente cómodo con ambas sexualidades. A Cherri igual le da lo mismo, aunque en parte le gusta que sea hombre; no suele llevarse bien con las chicas- oye, ¿No eres de esos que se hacen vegetarianos o una mierda así por tener un cerdo de mascota?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Adoro la carne y a Fat Nuggets!

-Lo estoy notando - señala la pantalla del móvil con la foto de su mascota durmiendo sobre una gabardina roja con cuello de peluche rodeado de corazones, el que reconoce como la prenda de ese explotador - tienes una relación complicada con tu jefe.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Le quieres?

Pausa el sorbo que iba a tomar.

-No tengo el síndrome de Estolcomo o una pendejada como esa. Trabajo para él, follamos, me explota, lo maldigo, me da protección y yo le hago ganar miles de billetes. No es tan jodido...no siempre.

-¿Le quieres?

Rueda sus ojos, no puede darle nombre a sentimientos que no sabe sobrellevar, mucho menos comprender ni aceptar.

-Matar, la mayoría de veces. Mira, yo sólo amo a Fat Nuggets, y lo que siento por él no se compara al repudio que siento cada que Valentino me jode la existencia.

-¿Y cuando no te la jode?

-Me da igual.

Ninguno estaba convencido de las respuestas. Cherri deja de indagar que tampoco es que quiera saber mucho de eso en la primera madrugada que comparten. Retoman la conversación en temas más ligeros mientras va amaneciendo afuera de la cafetería. Angel revisa a cada tanto su móvil, escondiendo la ansiedad de pensar en si realmente Valentino va a hacerle algo a su bebé cuando llegue al estudio.

-Estoy que reviento...

-Esto lo bajo en una filmación - bromea acariciando su torso , apenas inflamado por todo lo que se ha metido- y bien, chica explosiva, ya que pagaste por mis servicios...¿Que puedo hacer por ti? - coquetea sin intención de seducirla, que ya ella a dejado en claro que no lo contrató para nada sexual.

-Ayúdame a conseguir una guarida, luego vamos a ese mercado negro...y metámonos unas líneas antes que tengas que volver con tu bastardo jefe.

-Eso suena muy bien... de paso te ayudo a buscar algo mejor, cariño. Luces como una maldita pordiosera con esa ropa usada.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

Dejó a Cherri dos horas antes para poder ir a su pieza con tiempo. Su corazón se estrujó apenas notó la ausencia de su mascota, y con rabia en sus ojos escupió cientos de maldiciones contra su chulo. No podía llegar a reclamarle, el maldito no estaba en el edificio y a todos a quienes les preguntó le daban la misma respuesta: llega a las ocho. Solo la chica de maquillaje pudo decirle que en efecto le ordenó entregarle al cerdito, y que lamentaba en verdad no haber sido capaz de impedirlo.

Con los nervios volviendo a lastimarle el estómago, se despojó de todo para darse una buena ducha más que necesaria. Bajo la regadera ruega por su bebé, a cada minuto, haga lo que haga. Busca un cigarro y lo fuma caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación, mirando el móvil y los minutos que marca. Se mira en el espejo, tan diferente al reflejo de cuando se maquilló para aquella salida a almorzar. Tira el cigarro aún sin acabar, aplastándolo con la punta de su zapato con tanto odio como si fuera la cabeza de ese infeliz.

Llega media hora antes de la hora impuesta, dando vueltas en el pasillo que da a la oficina principal. Ignora a los demonios que le saludan o pasan a su lado, con sus dientes mordisqueando el labio inferior y los dedos también en su boca, estresado de lo que puede pasar en unos cuantos minutos. Sabe que Valentino tiene un acceso privado cuando no desea ser visto, así que lo imagina ya adentro con su pobre mascota muerta de miedo, tan solo alargando su agonía. Patea la pared dos veces con impotencia, haciendo que un retrato de una de las actrices favoritas de Vox quede en el suelo con el marco y el vidrio destrozados.

-Mierda...mierda, mierda...- intenta repararlo o al menos colgarlo. La puerta gigante de la oficina se entreabre y él solo tira el cuadro a un lado antes de entrar- ¡Fat Nuggets! - lo busca a todo lo que da su visión, sin dar con él ni con algún sonido que reconozca. Tampoco ve a su jefe, sólo la enorme estancia decorada con cuadros en donde sale él mismo en diferentes largometrajes, otros de sesiones fotográficas y algunos otros compañeros de trabajo también modelando- cariño... Faty, ven ven... - se asoma por las esquinas, pensando en que está tan aterrado que no quiere salir de su escondite. Le llama otra vez, y una más sin que nada suene en esa estancia salvo el molesto reloj sobre el escritorio. Alterado empieza a marcar a su jefe pero un mensaje de su hermana le distrae. De la nada este aparece tranquilamente leyendo unos documentos mientras camina a sentarse en la silla de respaldar alto, donde detrás en los ventanales tiene la vista panorámica de la ciudad - Valen...jefe, Fat Nuggets...

-Ven aquí, pastelito - Angel camina con cautela hasta su regazo, sabiendo que cuando palmea sus muslos es que quiere que se acomode ahí. Debe ir con cuidado, que no sabe el humor que tendrá después de haberse ido con Cherri- ¿Descansaste?

-Si, bastante - no a dormido nada, está deseando que el trabajo de hoy sea ligero para mañana estar bien y hacer perfectamente la sesión fotográfica- lo de Cherri...digo, la chica del casino...

-Pagó bien por ti, no me importa si se la metiste o no - sus dedos fríos empiezan a recorrerle los brazos, subiendo lentamente a la pelusa; ya con eso sabe lo que quiere.

Insistir en su cerdito tendrá que esperar hasta complacerlo.

Deja su móvil a un lado y le abre las piernas a su chulo para él acomodarse entre ambas y pegarle el pecho ajeno a su espalda angosta. Valentino usa dos brazos a tocarle los muslos tiernos mientras él comienza un frote cadencioso, lento y provocador de su trasero en la entrepierna. No fuerza los movimientos, deja que su experiencia le guíe para complacerlo. Cada presión hace temblar ligeramente a su jefe, conoce bien que prefiere una atención seductora y sutil. Entrecierra los ojos empezando también a disfrutar del juego, en especial cuando el demonio mayor le estimula la esponjosidad, levantando y manoseando con manos tan grandes que le agarran toda la longitud de su pecho, que se hunde cada que presiona la yema de los falanges huesudos. Ángel se derrite al también sentir las otras manos tentando sus ingles sensibles que se contraen por cosquillas y nervios, haciendo que cierre las piernas y tenga ligeras contracciones en su vientre y espalda. Emergen ligeros gemidos compartidos entre los dos, sin saber cuán sinceros es en su engaño.

Siente una mordida en su hombro derecho, excitándolo exageradamente por su gusto mórbido al dolor. Un brazo delgado y rosado se echa hacia atrás empujando la cabeza de su amante, lo mantiene pegado, a que siga mordisqueando, mostrando que lo está disfrutando, que desea más. El meneo de caderas se vuelve más insistente, ya tiene una erección que mantener y él mismo empieza a necesitar que le quite su diminuta falda. A Valentino no le gusta mucho tocar su pene, y jamás se lo a chupado, pero se entretiene usando juguetes cuando quiere atormentarlo, en especial los que simulan ser una vagina para que Angel descargue su corrida.

-¿Aún tienes hambre? - sus ojos bicolores se abren mirando de lado, frunce el ceño y los hace rodar, entendiendo el cínico comentario.

-Si, Val... - jadea en seco antes de resbalar hasta tocar las rodillas en la cerámica blanca y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mira a su carcelero, el que le toca la barbilla y la curva de su cuello con cierto cariño. La mano que sale de esa manga con borde de peluche blanco toca sus labios y mete dos dedos rozando la lengua larga, la cual la araña estira sintiendo agrado del lascivo toque. Traga con dificultad y la saliva que le escurre por las comisuras es abundante, sus ojos también vuelven a mojarse por culpa del forcejeo de esos dedos metiéndose en su boca crueles a provocarle espasmos y asfixia.

-No muerdas...-los dientes afilados apenas hacen insignificante presión en esos falanges invasores. Valentino lo que no quiere es que lo envenene, que su chico arácnido tiene el reflejo de paralizar y adormecer a los tipos que se quieren pasar de idiotas- eres tan hermoso...

Los párpados maquillados de rosado bajan en cuanto el rubor calienta su rostro y comienza a teñir tímidamente el pelaje de su pecho. El jugueteo termina al sacar los dedos chorreando con hilos semi transparentes aún unidos a la boca jadeante. Angel se voltea inmediatamente a subir el nivel encargándose de la erección de su jefe, le abre de par en par la gabardina y baja pantalón y bóxer fácilmente, sacando su pene inflamado al que primero acostumbra a sus dedos y a su aliento.

Tantos penes que han tocado sus labios y aún no olvida su primera mamada en el infierno, en esa misma pose, con ese mismo demonio. A su jefe le gusta que la frote por toda la cara, que la acurruque en la mejilla, casi con ternura e inocencia. Si Angel baja los párpados y le da besos sencillos para Valentino es igual a un orgasmo contenido. El puto podría simplemente tragarla como hace con todos, terminar rápido eso e ir a la parte en donde se lo follan; no obstante, debe atender a su proxeneta diferente, y en parte eso lo disfruta.

El demonio mayor podría agarrar su cabello y clavarlo contra su necesidad así como ya lo a echo, como lo hacen la mayoría, pero esta vez tan sólo se ha acomodado en la silla, con el brazo superior derecho acodado en el reposabrazos, el inferior del mismo lado colgando y los dos brazos izquierdos intercalando entre tocar la cabeza entre sus piernas y mover el pulgar en la pantalla táctil de su móvil, que el trabajo no se detiene.

El chico no detesta una buena mamada si a quien se la hace está mínimamente limpio, que se muere del asco con vergas hediondas y añejas. Reconoce que a pesar de follarse a cuanta ramera se le antoje, Val es sumamente quisquilloso con ese tema y eso se lo respeta y agradece.

Su boca se acopla a su tamaño y con cuidado la va bajando hasta tocar sus labios y nariz contra el vientre bajo. Aún no está en todo su tamaño, que cuando se excita completamente aumenta algunos centímetros que él ya no puede abarcar. Ocupa un par de segundos que su jefe no discute y al estar en plena disposición comienza a darle el placer oral que ambos desean. Angel no cierra todavía los ojos, le gusta ver a su jefe y también por seguridad, así sabe si viene un golpe o no. Sus ruidos exagerados se intensifican con los húmedos de las succiones y el disfrute de la lengua persiguiendo el camino resaltado de alguna vena. Dos manos estimulan las bolsas colgantes del demonio proxeneta y las otras dos inferiores se estimulan a sí mismo. La mejilla izquierda se inflama al doblar el pene de ese lado, haciendo que su ojo se entrecierre y el otro mantenga la atención en la mirada escondida tras los lentes de corazón. Sabe que lo disfruta porque sus uñas presionan el forro de cuero del reposabrazos y el móvil sigue con la pantalla fija desde hace rato.

-Aghl...- la voz es descaradamente cohibida, intentando decir el diminutivo cariñoso de su nombre para provocarle más. Su boca es incapaz de articular con semejante polla forzando a hacerle espacio y el tratar de hablar siempre causa sobre estimulación en cualquiera.

Realmente disfruta el sexo con Valentino cuando este no está castigándole ni forzándolo.

-Fat Nuggets... - se le escapa su instinto "materno" entre un jadeo y un suplicante susurro. Sus articulaciones empiezan a tensarse esperando la bofetada, la patada, la herida de bala, lo que sea que vaya Valentino a hacerle. Debe disculparse, debe distraerlo...¡Debe arreglarlo!

-Está con Molly - la cabeza con el corazón hermoso en la parte trasera hace una leve inclinación que a Val le parece de lo más manipulador y encantador- concéntrate, pastelito.

-¿Molly...?- que se le cruce el rostro sonriente de su hermana teniendo una polla palpitante tan cerca de sus labios es un poco...bastante perturbador- gracias... - cuánto alivio siente en su pecho; casi hasta podría abrazarlo.

O cogerlo con ganas.

Su actitud cambia notoriamente, su sonrisa brillante de saliva se acompaña de seductores levantamientos de sus hombros superiores, coqueteos directos para atraerlo a su telaraña. Se le sienta de nuevo, su trasero queda descubierto al subirse la mini falda que lleva y con la redondez de sus nalgas frota la división de ambas en el falo endurecido, tan firme y curvo que palpita desesperado por darse cobijo en sus entrañas. Su boca le busca el cuello, deshaciendo la cobertura del abrigo hasta tener toda la piel para sus chupetones. Su humor se refleja en atenciones mucho más sensoriales, detallista en hacerle sentir bien a cambio de aquella revelación. Dos brazos conducen a dos contrarios a su trasero, respingando por el contacto frío de manos ásperas en la tersa piel, y se ríe con cosquillas al ser frotado hasta la parte trasera de sus muslos. Los otros dos se estiran hacia arriba, tronando sus contraídos huesos al poner la mano derecha en el codo izquierdo hasta sentir mejoría y luego seguir con el contrario.

Cree en las palabras de Val, porque su hermana, antes llamar a este, le envió un mensaje con un emoticon sencillo de pulgar arriba, y eso, en código privado de ambos, eran buenas noticias.

El cuerpo del chulo no es musculoso, tampoco tiene vello más allá que una fina y casi imperceptible línea que bajaría del ombligo hasta su hombría, si aún conservara uno: como criaturas creadas por el infierno, no hay corte de cordón umbilical que cree dicha cicatriz. Es sumamente alto, y él, que siempre a tenido mayor altura que los demás, de alguna forma le es excitante tener que subir la cabeza para verle. Los colmillos gruesos pueden destrozarle la piel junto al hueso si quisiera morderle como lo ha castigado antes y sin duda, lo mejor para Angel, es que el cabrón en verdad está muy bien dotado.

Siempre le sobra verga.

-Jefe... -ronronea repartiendo besos por toda la cara, en especial sobre los párpados y al roce del labio superior. Sus manos cálidas le acunan la cabeza y en medio de sus caricias desvía sus ojos al notar que una mano oscura está abriendo una gaveta del escritorio, sacando de esta dos cajitas que él reconoce perfectamente: una de condones y otra con pastillas de ÉXTASIS. Sus pupilas se dilatan, una corriente de frenesí le estimula sus nervios y la sonrisa le tiembla casi tanto como sus dedos. La droga se le antoja tanto que su pecho se agita y la pelusa sube y baja al aumentar el ritmo cardiaco.

Se está muriendo por consumir.

Valentino se mete varias que deja sobre la lengua, tentando a su perra en un juego nocivo. El chico se inclina de nuevo y dócilmente vuelve a unir sus bocas, tragando junto a la saliva del proxeneta las exquisitas pastillas.Ambos dejan de alargar el asunto y Angel excitado por la adrenalina rompe el sobre con el condón y lo coloca ágilmente antes de obligarse a empalarse sobre el látex.

Lo último que recuerda es estar acostado en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas sobre los hombros de su jefe y a este como un animal furioso destrozando su cuerpo hasta que la mente y sus ojos quedaron completamente en blanco, sonriendo con lágrimas que resbalaban a los lados y caían sobre los arañazos que dejaba en la superficie plana.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

-¡Angel!

-¡Molly! ¡Fat Nuggets! - los chillidos y gruñidos han hecho que los vecinos se asomen por pasadizo. A Angel no le importa las amenazas con cuchillos sangrantes ni las palabrotas que les echan, que él mismo los devuelve.

-¡Cierren la boca, bastardos! ¡Otro grito y les rajo las gargantas!

-¡Ven y atrévete a hacerlo, hijo de perra!

-¡Voy a matarte, ramera!

-¡No estoy viendo que lo hagas, pendejo!

-Angel, Angel... - su hermanita intenta interceder en la pelea, que ya su mellizo ha sacado las armas y apunta al gigante monstruo con cabeza de pez espada- ven...- empuja a la araña de la espalda con una mano, que en la otra sigue sosteniendo al mini cerdito manchado- disculpe- susurra entre dientes ante los gritos que sigue haciendo su hermano sonriendo con sus cejas unidas, entrecerrando y curvando sus enormes ojos arácnidos- ¿No puedes visitarme sin abrir fuego o tener sexo con mis vecinos?

-No pienso rechazar una cogida pagada, cariño, ni huirle a una pelea - con su armamento de nuevo escondido ya puede tomar en brazos a su adorada mascota- ¡Faty! Papi está tan feliz de verte de nuevo...- en su voz se percibe el alivio tan inmenso de saberlo sano y bien cuidado- creí que Valentino te había desayunado.

-Siempre piensas eso - su sonrisa se vuelve un gesto cariñoso y tierno, adora ver a su mellizo sonreír- me sorprendió que apareciera frente a la puerta y tu jefe dejara la nota de que lo cuidara.

-Dudo mucho que él te haya escrito algo, tuvo que ser el chofer o cualquiera de la oficina- el cerdito le regala unos ronquidos armoniosos apenas le rasca la panza- ¿Hace mucho no visitamos a tía Molly, verdad?- Fat Nuggets responde con un gruñido más alto que los otros- lindo apartamento, tienes buena vista - su cabeza se ha acercado a una ventana abierta, por donde la asoma a ver el parque en donde unos sujetos trotan - mmm esto si me interesa...

-No te metas en problemas, Angel - sus dos pares de zapatos taconean sobre el piso laminado de camino a la cocina- ¿Qué hiciste para que volviera a castigarte con Fat?

-¡Yo no hice nada!- se siente ofendido por la pregunta, que entre todas las jodidas que ha hecho, esta vez en verdad se ha portado bien- el cabrón me... simplemente le entraron ganas de fastidiarme y ya - no piensa detallar el tiempo en que lo dejó sin comer, muerto de cansancio y brevemente sin drogas. Entre menos sepa Molly de su vida en Porn Studios, mejor- por cierto, ya que sieeeempre insistes en que tenga amigos que no busquen follar o hundirme más en mis pecados, te alegrará saber que me conseguí a una chica. Aún no sé si va a durar o qué mierdas, pero es...amable; me ayudó en una situación algo molesta.

-¡¿De verdad?! - ahora es ella quien se asoma. Sus inmensas pupilas brillan tanto que el drag casi se queda ciego - ¡Oh Angel, cuánto me alegra!

-No grites, no es para tanto - las palabras son toscas, sin embargo, el rubor ligero en sus mejillas dulcifican la expresión en sus labios estirados y ojos entrecerrados- está loca, adora las explosiones y dice que va a competir en las peleas de territorio. Esa si es una verdadera mierda, los demonios rapiña se devoran los sesos sangrientos esparcidos en ...

-Ya entendí - a pesar de no poder ver a la araña más alta le parece que acaba de tener un escalofrío. Regresa con una bandeja plateada cargada por dos brazos y en los superiores un cigarro de boquilla larga y delgada, muy popular en las épocas de su existencia junto a una taza aparte para el agua del cerdito.

-Molly...¿Hiciste...?

La cara de complicidad de su melliza a echo que su corazón palpite aceleradamente.

-Brownies de mari, tus predilectos- ante los ojos bicolores le ofrece varias porciones recién salidas del horno y un par de cervezas: una servida en un vaso para ella y la otra aún conservada en la lata- cuando me llamaste que venías en camino tenía que recibirte como mereces. Desearía que te quedarás más tiempo, ¿No hay forma de convencerlo?

-Hablamos de Val, si no pagas por mi compañía no va a cambiar de decisión- el tono bromista no parece ser comprendido por la araña hembra- no, Molly, si te atreves a darle dinero te juro que voy a enojarme.

El orgullo de Angel Dust se desgarraría si su hermana hiciera lo mismo que todos. Ella es su familia, un lazo creado desde la concepción que ha llegado a perdurar hasta en el infinito averno en que ahora habitan. El chico toma la mano pequeña derecha inferior entre dos de las suyas, dejando de lado el bocadillo para concentrarse únicamente en ella. Sabe que su hermana está ahí por él, que ella asesinó a quienes le mataron.Tuvo que acostarse con un viejo de clase aristocrática para saberlo. Tan solo pudo ser espectador de fugaces fragmentos en donde Molly usaba las mismas pistolas que él solía guardar en sus escondites. Ver su rostro asustado, con espasmos de locura consumida por las drogas de las que comenzó a abusar seriamente después de su asesinato le sigue apretando el corazón.

A pesar de Angel haber muerto antes que Molly, ella descendió primero. Con tantos condenados que bajar, los de arriba quedan saturados esperando que los exterminios abran espacios para bajar lotes de almas perdidas al azar. Los lazos familiares o conyugales no suelen cambiar mucho estando abajo, por eso pudo reconectarse con su padre y hermanos; no obstante, Molly fue un caso especial cuando dio con ella.

-¿Las cosas van bien en Porn Studios? tu última película estuvo verdaderamente intensa, te veías tan hermoso. Y la de Halloween, con ese traje de caramelos...uno así iba a usar en mi debut, todavía lo recuerdo. Siempre pienso eso cuando voy a comer algunos dulces.

-¡Claro que van bien! Uno de los tipos con los que trabajé me conseguió un puto polvo que por poco me destroza el cerebro. Te hubiera traído, pero el cabrón de Val me lo decomisó. Dice que me volvería más idiota de lo que soy. Que se joda, mi culo le da cientos de miles de billetes, él me tendría que tener en un pedestal.

-Esa es su forma de preocuparse por ti. Después de lo del Krokodil es normal. Por los nombres prohibidos, la piel se te caía a pedazos y tu pelusa estaba casi perdida. Todo se te puso en carne viva. Si no te hubieras recuperado sin cicatrices él te habría disparado con una bala bendecida.

-¡Ya les dije que no sabía que estaba tan concentrada! Igual me cargué al hijo de re mil putas que me la vendió. Disfruté tanto usar esa lanza en su verga de crío.

-¡Jaja debió de ser divertido! En Pentagram City hay mucha más acción que aquí...- no suele hacer muchas expresiones de fastidio, por eso a Angel le parece tan desconcertando que cambie la sonrisa y efusividad tan repentinamente- en IMP City todo es tan... ¿Empresarial? ¡Las únicas drogas que hay en las máquinas son para la depresión! No me gusta tanto las proxac y las otras me dan ansiedad e insomnio. Extraño un poco eso de Pentagram City... ¿Angel, tu crees...?

-No voy a llevarte de nuevo allí. Hicimos un trato, Molly, y yo hice uno con Valentino- tampoco para él es normal tener que hablar con tanta seriedad, cambiar por completo su naturaleza por la importancia de esa conversación- mira, yo se que esto es diferente, y las fiestas no son tan divertidas, pero estás a salvo, corazón... aquí no hay exterminios. Tienes un trabajo, un apartamento, tienes libertad. Eres lo más importante en mi existencia; yo haría lo que fuera por ti.

"Yo lo hago todo por ti"

-Angel...

-Prometo que hablaré con el jefe, veré si puedo conseguir que te invite a sus fiestas, al menos ahí podemos vernos y divertirnos. No te garantizo nada, ya conoces como es Val.

Para su desgracia Molly le conoce.

Apenas llegó al infierno, luego de la metamorfosis de dejar su cuerpo humano y convertirse en el demonio que es ahora, fue en busca de alguno de sus familiares. No le fue difícil encontrar las redes de mafia y dar con su padre, al que nunca le ha tenido más aprecio que solo por poner el semen en el óvulo de su madre para crearlos en el mundo humano. Su prioridad era estar preparado para el descenso de Molly, que sabe tiene sus pecados y a quién creía todavía en vida. Heroin, en un arrebato de preferencia por su única hija fue quien le reveló en dónde se encontraba, así como mencionarle que vivía bajo el mando de un demonio mayor.

Palideció al saberla con un proxeneta.

Desorientado, tardó dos días en hallarle. La encontró en una de las discotecas a varios kilómetros lejos de donde había caído. Podría reconocer a su melliza así también haya cambiado de cuerpo. Estaba junto a Valentino, Vox y Velvet, los cuatro en un sillón alargado esquinero y con una mesa rebosante de vasos, botellas y drogas aún sin consumir. Ella también pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente y a sus brazos se abalanzó dando pequeños saltos emocionados. Olía a colonia de hombre, a tabaco y sus ojos dilatados eran efecto de alguna de esas drogas.

Recuerda sentir la mirada calculadora tras los lentes de corazón y los brazos de Velvet al unirse al encuentro familiar. Vox movía los labios mostrando un par de ojos que a Angel le daban el peor presentimiento.

-"¿Cuál de ustedes es Valentino?" - Molly seguía saltando y frotando su mejilla tersa contra la suya, tambaleante por la debilidad en sus cuatro piernas y el licor en su sistema. El demonio de la pantalla miró a su compañero antes de levantarse. Angel no pensaba que fuese tan gigante, prácticamente le doblaba en altura, y temía que el proxeneta fuese igual o de peor tamaño. Su hermana le fue arrebatada por la chica de coletas, con quien se llevaba bastante bien por que Molly no tuvo problema alguno en irse con ella al bar. La araña ya iba a ir tras ambas, pero la voz grave con un ligero acento italiano le encadenaron.

Su maldita sonrisa, esa primera sonrisa jamás la olvidará.

" -Sobrevive mañana a la exterminación, y hablaremos de tu hermana"

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

Mierda, Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

¡¿Qué carajos con el puto infierno?!

Suena un maldito reloj y empieza una jodida purga de la nada. Apenas logró sobrevivir y no cree aguantar mucho si viene otra ronda de ángeles con esas cabronas armas de la chingada madre. Se salvó por ágil y porque descubrió que podía invocar pistolas y un bate con clavos justo cuando otro fenómeno se le iba a ir encima. Todo eso le excitó, de alguna perversa manera, activando sus instintos asesinos de mafioso. Llevaba solo unas horas en el averno y por poco deja de existir y para siempre.

Cuando ve en el cielo los fuegos artificiales y la salida de los ángeles es que nota que los condenados que se habían escondido salían de sus agujeros, y con eso daba por finalizado su estado de alerta. Estaba agotado,con un brazo quebrado y un buen golpe en el ojo. Le costaba caminar por la pierna malherida y escupía sobre los cadáveres de los otros demonios que se quisieron aprovechar de él.

-"¿A quién le dijiste indefenso, malparido?"

Ahora debe ir a ese jodido estudio pornográfico. Aún conserva la arrugada tarjeta que le dió ese demonio raro la noche anterior. Aunque quiso ir con su hermana la escolta de bravucones se lo impidió y Molly estaba tan drogada y alcoholizada que ni atención le daba a sus intentos de acercarse. Sin dejarse intimidar por los restos de cadáveres y los otros purgadores que empezaban a transitar, se fue acercando al enorme edificio con un letrero de luces de un par de chicas tetonas abrazándose.

-"Se ve mejor de lo que pensé..."

Comparado a los escombros alrededor, la enorme torre se ve intacta. Desconfiado del cómo le vayan a recibir, tiene los dedos entrecerrados muy cerca de sus costados, a sacar las metralletas antiguas. Algo parecido a una secretaria le mira de pies a cabeza, y sin cruzarle palabras sale de detrás del escritorio con camino hacia el elevador. Angel la sigue sin dejar su paranoia, aún más cuando varios demonios le chiflan y le miran el trasero descaradamente.

¿Acaso se piensan que es otra puta que trabaja ahí?

Él se cogería a quién él quisiera, no por encargo de nadie.

Al salir al corredor del último piso observa los cuadros colgados a lo largo de las paredes del pasillo. Son varias actrices y ningún hombre a solas.Temía encontrarse a su hermana mostrando las tetas o peor, pero por el momento no ha llegado a esa incómoda revelación. Distraído en ver la decoración no se percata de que a quedado a solas ante una gigante puerta con el logo de una V dorada, elegante en su sencillez. Duda en si debe tocar o simplemente patearla para entrar. Antes de poder levantar su larga pierna la división se crea para darle entrada hacia una oficina bastante amplia, con ventanales en todo un lateral, de extremo a extremo de la pared. También logra ver colores chillones en los sillones y varios otros retratos colgados que la oscuridad guarda en el anonimato la cara de quienes están fotografiados. Hay una enorme alfombra roja con el mismo logo que en la puerta y se ve que es bastante mullida, y un mini bar a un costado con tantas botellas que a Angel se le seca la garganta. La densidad de las luces es baja, hay muchos detalles que no logra apreciar , aunque una lámpara de lava que cambia de color a logrado captar su interés y se queda mirándola hasta que escucha tacones golpear contra el suelo. Enderezado y con sus manos alertas, se sobresalta cuando la enorme puerta se cierra de golpe y se da cuenta de que ya no está tan solo en esa oficina. La figura enorme del proxeneta le hace tener que levantar la cabeza y echarla ligeramente hacia atrás. Le llega el aroma de un porro y si no estuviera concentrado en el tema de su hermana, hasta intentaría acercarse en buenos término para conseguir algo que meterse.

Desde que ha llegado no ha podido ni fumarse un patético cigarro.

-"Sobreviviste. Bien hecho, pastelito."

-"Donde está Molly"- no se piensa ir con rodeos, no está ahí para dejarse enredar por un chulo, que ya tuvo mucho de eso en vida- "Escucha: sé cómo se maneja esto. Ella..."

-"¿Lo sabes?"- Angel podía sentir la burla impregnada en dos simples palabras.

-"...Ella no es una ramera. Me vale una mierda que estemos en el infierno: deja a mi hermana fuera de esto. Si tiene una deuda yo la pagaré. Sólo te importa el maldito dinero, así que dime cuánto es"- un cliché o no, hará todo por ella. No piensa fallarle como lo a echo su padre. Él jamás va a ser como Heroin. Esa es de sus peores pesadillas.

El demonio no parece molesto por su actitud tan altanera. Se ha servido un trago en un vaso y a regresado al escritorio, dándole la espalda a la malherida araña. Sus lentes no ocultan esos ojos entrecerrados, pero dan una falsa impresión por la forma tan cursi de los aros. Por los ventanales se observan animalejos voladores y algunas luces de otros rascacielos, siendo la mayor fuente de luz en la estancia. Su sonrisa nunca desaparece de sus labios, ni los colmillos de apariencia peligrosa y filosa que puede asegurar le romperían fácilmente los otros brazos que le quedan de una simple mordida.

-"Sabrás, entonces, que esto es un negocio, y lamentablemente tu hermana no ha cumplido con mis expectativas. Hermosa chica, simpática personalidad. Caótica actitud"- a tomado asiento e inclinado este hacia atrás, demasiado relajado para el gusto de su acompañante - "Para su suerte, y la tuya, le he tomado cierto aprecio recíproco"- Angel gruñe en amenaza- "Jajaja, me gusta esa cara. En fin, puedes llevártela, seguro la podrás mantener a salvo un tiempo".

Eso es una trampa. Tiene que ser una trampa; ningún chulo suelta sin extorsión o asesinato.

-"Cúal es el truco" - tiene la sensación de que simplemente juega con él, puede sentir su menosprecio y la altanería al verle, como una escoria graciosa, un payaso repulsivo.

-"No hay ningún; sólo es pago de alquiler" - la araña frunce el ceño, confundido -" Salda su deuda: la cancelación de la película que se negó a filmar, el reembolso a los clientes aristocráticos a quienes no atendió, la inversión que hice en ella y la tarifa de sus servicios por hora mientras esté a tu cargo, lindura. También la protección ante el exterminio y los negocios mal llevados de Heroin, quien puso a Molly a responder por ellos. ¿Le preguntaste a él el cómo llegó tu hermana a mis manos? Molly es demasiado ingenua al seguir creyendo que sólo fue presentada por tu padre en un simple acto de cordialidad.

Ahí estaba, las malditas cifras que jamás van a bajar. Y sabe que no está mencionando los intereses, que esos se los sacará de sus mangas cada que quiera agregar un cero al monto. La araña presiona sus dedos contra las palmas sin importarle el dolor que causa en su brazo malherido. Si se mordiera el labio se lo rompería, que aún no se acostumbra a la filosidad de su nueva dentadura. Si el hijo de perra de Heroin está metido en eso tal como dice el cabrón ese, tampoco va a tener fácil una mínima relación en paz con él ahí. Desconoce si Aracniss murió ya o todavía sigue en el mundo de los vivos, pero ese no suelta la sombra de su padre y van a estar juntos, como siempre lo fue.

Por eso solo tiene a Molly, por que a su adorada madre la perdieron en vida y eternamente, que ella debe estar en el cielo ahora mismo.

¡Cuanto la ama, a pesar de morir sin haberle aceptado su orientación sexual y haberle rechazado por sus delitos!

Valentino puede ver el quiebre en su invitado.

-"Acompáñame."

Angel sinceramente no quería seguirle los pasos. Arisco por naturaleza intenta igualar el ritmo, que los pasos contrarios son muy largos y apresurados. No hay contacto físico ni verbal en el ascensor, y apenas bajan de este los demonios en aquel piso retroceden y dejan libre la vía para su jefe. Muchos ojos de diferentes formas se posaban en la nueva curiosidad que iba tras el enorme monstruo, llegando a asomarse algunos de entre otros pasillos o puertas. Casi debe frenar en seco y por poco llega a golpear su espalda baja con su cara rasguñada y amorotonada. Valentino entra dejando la puerta abierta para su seguidor, y antes de que este se acostumbre a la oscuridad del recinto este se alumbra ligeramente, mostrando varias pantallas a la vez y un panel de control extendido. La tecnología ahí es bastante avanzada para estar en el peor lugar existente. No comprende el motivo de tenerlo ahí, y es cuando se refleja al hacer zoom que su hermana no parecía del todo contenta con los sujetos con los que estaba en ese escenario montado, en el que sobresale un hermoso sillón acolchonado y varios cojines con sedas exóticas, en relación a algún cuento de Arabia. 

-"¡Molly!"

-"No puede escuchar"- cree oír un chasquido de su boca- "Tampoco quiere grabar esta escena" - no hay sonrisa ya y eso preocupa a Angel -"Pretende ser una simple acompañante, beber y consumir de gratis y ser admirada de lejos como una muñeca de escaparate. Una dama de compañia. Es buena en eso, la mejor en mi opinión. Su personalidad amistosa y alegre atrae mucho y es popular; sin embargo, no me funciona para lo que verdaderamente le necesito y me obliga a tener que tomar medidas. No suelo drogar a mis actrices con Rohypnol; sería una lástima comenzar a hacerla adicta a eso" - Angel recuerda bien lo que hace y los efectos por la abstinencia.

Destruiría la esencia de su hermanita.

-"¡Ya entendí! ¡Yo me haré cargo, maldición!" - no soporta verla asustada e intimidada, rechazando los toques en su cuerpo y puede leer en sus labios que está llamando a ese idiota de Valentino con una expresión que le desgarra lo que le queda de alma- "¡Ella no es un puto juguete sexual!"

-"¿Tú sí?" - responde, esta vez sonriendo.

Cierra los ojos y afloja los puños, forzando la sonrisa más hipócrita que se ha manifestado en el tártaro.

-"Puedo ser más" - el amargo de la bilis hace que desee vomitar. Al menos el demonio a dado la orden de dejarla tranquila, constatando el alivio de ella quien mira hacia la cabina superior, sin poder ver que su jefe no está solo; agradeciendo a quien no lo merece.

Ángel se asusta nuevamente con el estruendo repentino de la puerta metálica al cerrarse. Las luces siguen bajas y las pantallas encendidas. Una mano fría le toca la cara y él debe aguantarse. Le duele el cuerpo y aún más el pecho, su rostro es serio, amargado y cuando el pulgar se mete entre sus labios, su expresión de rechazo es demasiado notoria.

Ese fue el primer golpe que Valentino le dio; tan fuerte, tan arrasador que no sólo le ha tirado al suelo, también a hecho que escupa sangre junto a uno de sus colmillos. Late y escuece y sus ojillos se han llenado de lágrimas. Aquello a dolido más que todas las lesiones que le hicieron en su lucha por sobrevivir al exterminio. Sin tiempo de recuperarse, aún con la cabeza en blanco y un pitido extraño en sus oídos ahora es agarrado de su cabello, arrastrado por la losa hasta dar contra una pared en la que su espalda casi se revienta al ser azotado. Varias hebras quedan entre los dedos de Valentino, y vuelve a tomarlo levantando su cara inflamada y sangrante.

-"Vuelve a hacer esa expresión y esto mismo le pasará a la linda cara de tu hermana" - la mano izquierda inferior le estira la comisura del lado a donde se ve un hueco y la encía goteante. Su cuello estirado duele tanto como su orgullo herido, y el golpe vuelve a punzar al presionarle la cara en lo que claramente siente es una jodida erección enorme - "Si lo haces bien arreglaré esa bonita dentadura, corazón..."- ese tono condescendiente, esa mirada posesiva y cruel - "siempre sonríe para mi, Angel Dust".

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

Inconscientemente se está acariciando los labios, con la mirada perdida y sus cejas algo juntas. Pensar que esa vez fue cuando obtuvo su nombre del infierno es un recuerdo demasiado amargo como para hacerlo especial. Agigantadas orbes ajenas no pierden el detalle de sus facciones, haciendo que las suyas muestran preocupación y eso a Angel le desagrada. Con su mano superior derecha acunando la mejilla esponjosa, le da un ligero pellizco y jalón para hacerla quejarse de dolor. Su tierno "Duele, duele" saca una risa de mellizo travieso y besa su piel en compensación.

-Si recuerdo el trato...me quedaré aquí o tendré que regresar a trabajar con Val. No me molestaría hacerlo, pero eso de filmar...no sé cómo lo haces.

-Porque soy la verga en eso, corazón. Amo el sexo y la atención, y es jodidamente sexy mirarme después en la sala privada de proyecciones. Soy un puto Deios en eso -como uno de los nombres prohibidos, en el tártaro usan variaciones para que sus bocas no sufran.

Con los años fue pasando del enojo y la resignación a un poco más de aceptación y agrado; en menos de lo que quisiera aceptar ya estaba tan obsesionado con la fama de sus filmaciones que su ego narcisista le ha hecho saberse exquisito, deseable, envidiable y perfecto en todos los sentidos existentes. Dejando de lado la molestia de tener que prostituirse cuando a hecho molestar a Val o complacer a clientes asquerosos de alta sociedad, es un trabajo que incluye protección contra el exterminio.

Para él. Para Molly. Para Heroin y Arackniss.

-Quisiera poder visitarte, y ver a papá y a Arackniss. ¿Están bien? ¿El trabajo va bien?

-Si si- no va a ahondar en el tema, sólo sabe que están vivos y tienen su propia zona de venta, a parte de eso no quiere tener ningún contacto con ellos. No es que esperase agradecimiento por conseguir que Val les cubriera con su impunidad a pesar de todas las pendejadas que han hecho - ahora, pasa esos malditos brownies y suelta los chismes de tu telaraña, que adoro las mierdas patéticas de los viejos ricos de esta ciudad.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

"-Escuché que hay otros lugares en donde no hay exterminios... llévala ahí, que esté segura, protegida, lejos de esta mierda. Juro que mientras ella esté a salvo, yo trabajaré para ti".

Fue el trato que hizo días después con su jefe luego de aquel debut en la cabina. Piensa en eso mientras aguarda a que Valentino pase por él. Su hermana tuvo una llamada de emergencia y luego de convencerla que dejara la rabieta de niña perezosa y verla partir, se quedó a solas con su mascota, que dormía a gusto entre sus brazos inferiores envuelto en un abrigo de su tía Molly. Aguarda afuera del edificio con un cigarro en su boca y sus ojos pendientes en el móvil, conversando con Cherri quien le comparte pequeñas grabaciones de ella trabajando en sus bombas y coqueteando con un chico bastante atractivo.

"-En tanto ella exista tu deuda conmigo no será saldada."

-"Lo sé."

-"¡Brindemos por eso! ¡Hasta que el eterno infierno acabe, Angelito!"

Una nueva notificación le hace salir del vídeo y al abrirle lee desde la ventana con Valentino que se encontraba en reunión y el auto llegaría en cuarenta minutos. Considera dar una vuelta, que le tienta mucho la idea de conseguirse un buen trago. Su mirada se levanta en cuanto siente la conocida sensación de ser devorado con deseo. No le sorprende en lo más mínimo conseguir un cliente sin siquiera proponérselo, y con un leve cortejo con monto en pago adelantado camina con el sujeto rodeando este su nuca, apresurando el paso hacia otro edificio de apartamentos al otro lado de la calle, ensuciando su oído con roncos gruñidos de lo que va a hacerle mientras resbalaba la áspera lengua por toda su sien derecha.

Angel entrecierra el ojo, sonriéndole por fin al brindarle atención, que antes debía avisar a su jefe lo que iba a hacer, y prioritaria mente, elegirle la lista de música que Fat Nuggets escucharía mientras su papi trabaja.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

El atardecer en ese lado del infierno no es tan glorioso. Las luces de neón opacan el poco cambio de matices en el firmamento y el bullicio es simplemente caótico. A pesar de estar a varios pisos de altura en reunión, se pueden escuchar algunas explosiones y el chirrido de autos antes de chocar estrepitosamente entre ellos. La secretaria menea sus enormes caderas al entrar después de ser permitida por su jefe, arreglándose a la vez el bonito tocado de calavera de cuervo que sostiene sus cabellos púrpuras y cualquier pliegue indeseado en su escote. Sonriente y servil, deja la bandeja en la mesa entre ambos individuos y muestra sus respetos hacia su señor. Este le saluda con una mano enguantada y sus típicos labios estirados hacia arriba, quitando importancia a la reverencia.

-Los niños nacen con ideas radicales, mi señor, son nuevos tiempos en el infierno. ¿Más vino? - la mujer intenta alargar lo más posible su estancia entre ellos, algo que no le sale muy bien al notar que tras los lentes de corazón los ojos filosos desaprueban su atrevimiento.

-Te acepto otra porción de pay - en casa le tienen limitada las porciones, en especial tras el último año en que la tensión en la mansión Magne a hecho que caiga en pecados tan deplorables como la gula.

-A Velvet le alegrará saber que a nuestro señor Lucifer le gustan sus postres.

-A mi que cumplas tu parte, Valentino.

-Y así será. Ceder a mi Angel a cambio de su favor me es un trato muy importante del que espero también una buena retribución.

-¡Cuánto descaro!

-Defectos del oficio. ¿Otra copa de helado?

-¡Oh, deja de seducirme, ingrato demonio!

-¡Vivo de ello, es esa mi especialidad!

-Brindemos por ello, entonces.

Dos copas tintinean al choque delicado del brindis. Overlord y señor del averno se miran en respeto moderado de complicidad. El contrato firmado y su copia siguen puestos sobre el escritorio, con una pluma elegante descansando en su base y una cajita delgada y larga echa de terciopelo dorado y rodeada con un hermoso lazo azul. Valentino ha tenido que "alquilar" a su preciada estrella a cambio de un monto bastante apetitoso y la deuda de un favor a largo plazo, cuando así él lo amerite. Lucifer, por su parte, tendría a una especie de inocente vigilante, un espía cerca de su hija quien grabaría para él las conversaciones y las acciones que se lleven a cabo desde su perspectiva.

Su pequeña y revoltosa criatura, la que sigue con ese estúpido ideal de reformar a los condenados de su reino. ¡Lo que hace por ella!

-No espero menos precauciones de mi rey. La seguridad de nuestra próxima heredera es prioritaria- sus labios coquetean con la boca de la copa - Estoy seguro de que disfrutaría de entretenidas filmaciones caseras si así se lo permitiese...en privado.

La sonrisa de Lucifer le llegó hasta el rabillo de ambos ojos.

-No hace falta, Valentino, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

Cuánto extrañaba dormir con tranquilidad en su propia cama. Se echó toda la noche junto a Fat Nuggets, abrazados como hace días no les habían permitido. Su pez ángel flotaba muerto cuando la chica del maquillaje llegó a cambiarlo por otro pez vivo. Aquello era una rutina que Valentino pagaba cada que se le moría su pobre mascota. Las primeras veces Angel Dust llegaba tan desolado a grabar que su jefe tuvo que tomar medidas para ello. Así que cada vez que la araña, en su embriaguez o efectos alucinógenos mataba sin querer al pez, la chica se encargaba de comprar otro y reemplazarlo. Si Angel ignoraba aquello, o se daba cuenta, nunca decía nada.

El timbre de llamada interrumpe su letargo buscando a ciegas el móvil entre el enredo de sábanas y envoltorios de comida chatarra. Asiente a la orden de Valentino y luego de un inmenso bostezo y de rascar su abdomen se levanta con cuidado de no lastimar a su bebé e ir directo a la ducha. Un poco de maquillaje, perfume y sus dedos en forma de pistola apuntando al espejo le hacen estar listo para empezar un nuevo día en el infierno.

-Y bien, ¿A quién se la tengo que chupar hoy? - saluda cínicamente al sentarse frente al escritorio del demonio. A cruzado las piernas y sus dos brazos superiores los estira hasta tronar sus huesos. Haber estado con su hermana a levantado de nuevo su miserable moral. Anda de tan buen humor que con gusto acepta cualquier encomendación.

-Tengo un regalo para ti. Acércate.

Angel levanta una ceja. Adora los regalos y las sorpresas, pero siempre tiene la desconfianza de que algo va a pedir a cambio. Con pasos delicados se aproxima y él mismo se sienta al borde de la rectangular superficie, ladeando su cabeza para dar inocencia a su curiosidad encerrada en esa dorada caja. Parpadea al ver que simplemente es otra gargantilla para su cuello, exactamente igual a la que ya usa. Puede que esté un poco desgastada, aunque no considera importante que la sustituya. Manos frías le tocan la piel alrededor antes de quitarla y revelar lo que tanto a escondido. Bajo el adorno, el nombre de su dueño rodea toda la diminuta circunferencia en tinta rosada que iguala el color de las franjas, manchas y corazones de la araña, como si fuera parte de él. Angel tiembla en sensibilidad cuando Valentino chupetea la piel marcada expuesta, un fetiche que pocas veces se ha dado el gusto de hacer. Jadea apretando la esquina puntiaguda del escritorio y sus otras tres manos se ponen sobre el pecho ancho de Val, en un permitir y detener su cercanía al mismo tiempo. La saliva caliente lubrica el tatuaje y las mordidas ligeras lo hacen sobresalir aún más. El actor se contrae de piernas, dudando si caer en la tentación de agarrarle y rodear su espalda baja. Hay varios documentos a su lado, los que apenas logra leer entre besos en su hombro y mejilla y los que él intenta regresar cuando su jefe busca atención. Lo distrae con meterlo en su pelusa, el lugar en donde tantos adoran perderse, y mientras le da el gusto de frotarse y manosearle en su pecho relee datos interesantes sobre un negocio con unos sujetos acuáticos, con fotos de un bastardo tiburón y sus secuaces, y algo de hacer un pago a nombre de Valentino en la bodega donde trabaja ese grupo mafioso.

Angel adora el trabajo de gangster, está en su defectuoso ADN.

La transferencia estaba pactada para dentro de un par de días, y ya en la cabeza de Angel se le ha atravesado la idea de participar en ello. Así sea a escondidas, le hará ese "favor" a su jefe; aunque ahora debe hacerle otro más urgente.

-Vamos al sillón, cariño...voy a agradecerte esa gargantilla nueva como a ti te gusta...

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

Las luces artificiales estallan coloridas bajo un desolador escenario. La exterminación ha dejado nuevos espacios para los caídos en desgracia, a cambio de separar amigos y familias y destruir viejos recuerdos hechos en lugares ya inexistentes, quedando ruinas manchadas con sangre y sesos. De a poco los sobrevivientes salen de sus pocilgas y refugios, resignados o emocionados por otro año que se rebobina en el reloj. Los carroñeros sacan sus carritos en busca de ingredientes o algún objeto de valor de entre los cadáveres, y los especialistas en el censo demográfico cercioran la cantidad de fallecidos con las listas personales que tienen en respaldo. 

Valentino mira su móvil a constatar que evidentemente su pequeña perra está a salvo. El mensaje fue respondido una hora antes de que se anunciara el cese al ataque, un compartir de textos breves cargados de dominación y resignación. Han pasado apenas dos semanas desde que echó a Angel a la calle por haber interferido en su negocio con la pandilla de tiburones. Aquella noche en la limusina fue la última vez que le sirvió de transporte hasta su apartamento, el que ya estaba siendo desalojado cuando llegaron al edificio de siete pisos. De nada le sirvieron las súplicas y los coqueteos, Valentino simplemente le cerró la ventana no sin antes recordarle que aún trabajaba para él y que el dinero debía llegarle puntual. Sobre las filmaciones y demás proyectos serían cancelados hasta que así lo decidiera; no obstante, el acuerdo sobre Molly y los demás permanecería intacto. Le fue y con mayor desagrado de lo que jamás aceptará, doloroso dejar a su adorado pastelito en la intemperie, con sus maletas a medio hacer y un animalejo rasgando sus piernas para ser alzado.

.-Oye, Vali, iremos a tomar algo, ¿Bajas?

-Hoy no, cariño. Disfruta una copa por mi.

-¿De acueeerdooo...?- a Velvet no le convence mucho el castigo que le dieron a Angel por meterse en asuntos mafiosos del Overlord porno. Ella era la que más disfrutaba de la compañía de Angel y los selfies que se tomaban juntos cuando se vestía de drag, simplemente rompían con el internet. Cada día recibe miles de mensajes preguntando por una nueva sesión espontánea de fotos o algún vídeo corto con figuras extrañas decorando sus caras, pero ni aún con las amenazas de muerte lograrían que aquellos pequeños juegos frente a la cámara se vuelvan a repetir. Está por preguntar por Angel, pero incluso ella conoce que es un tema sensible y no quiere problemas- si se te antoja acompañarnos solo revisa mi historial, ¡Actualizaré cada media hora! - no espera una respuesta, solo mira su espalda ancha y el enorme cuello de peluche con corazones antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren- yo también lo extraño...

Por fin a solas, lleva sus zapatos de tacón alto y delgado hasta el interior de su oficina, rodeado de fotos de Angel en diferentes escenografías y carteles promocionales, todas con esa dulce y traviesa mirada, ese coqueteo cimbreante de su cuerpo y la encantadora atracción que emana en imágenes fijas apenas retocadas. Paso a paso los recuadros parecen susurrar secretos de cama, chistes de mal gusto, sarcasmos siseantes, algunas risas puras y los gemidos más eróticos que ha tenido el placer de grabar para la audiencia. A su vez, entre el humo de su porro encendido parece recrear los divertidos paseos juntos cuando solo iban a asesinar a la competencia. Ambos con sus armas, destruyendo todo cuanto se les atravesara, se entretenían en lo depravado de la acción. Valentino ayudaba que Angel , de vez en cuando, sacara su rabia de esa forma, permitiéndole destruir y matar hasta que le llamara y él acudiera dócilmente, sangrando carmesí propio y ajeno, temblando de adrenalina y euforia con sus pupilas dilatadas aún sumergido en algún efecto alucinógeno.

Su cuerpo gigante descansa en el sillón Simone Guarracino estilo barroco en rojo con las patas plateadas y cojines grises. Enciende la pantalla principal a retomar una de las primeras cintas grabadas con su estrella naciente de aquella época. Aún era inexperto, miraba la cámara con agresividad e intentos fallidos de sensualidad y a pesar de que se notaban sus nervios, logró soltarse lo necesario para darle el resultado que él exigía. Comparando esos primeros años, la nostalgia le hace olvidar que estaba fumando y a dejado que el porro se consuma hasta chamusquear sus dedos y la ceniza ensuciar su elegante alfombra.

Sus ojos siguen la cinta pero su mente tiene su propia película, una regresión ocurrida en ese mismo recinto. En una hora semejante a esa, él frente a Lucifer, en una visita que no esperaba volver a tener. Más de cincuenta años habían pasado desde que hicieron eso la primera vez, para conversar simplemente, pura burocracia; esa noche, Lucifer llegaba a él con una petición que difería, y a la vez no tanto, de su especialización.

-Necesito a alguien dentro de esa locura de hotel que quiere hacer mi hija. No me agrada, en nada, tener que recurrir a tu...participación, pero reconozco que eres un ser de palabra.

-Me halaga que su desagrado no sea tan irrevocable como para considerar mi ayuda- aquello lo toma como un halago- recapitulando lo que hemos conversado: necesita que una de mis chicas le mantenga informado de las actividades de la pequeña princesa. Bueno, difícil no es, tengo muchos prospectos.... aunque, considerando el tema de la redención, hay uno que encajaría mejor en ello. Su actuación sería bastante verídica: está desesperado por su libertad y es capaz de cualquier cosa que le aleje de mi dominio.

-Interesante propuesta, pero dudo que vaya a funcionar con la amiguita de Charlie, a ella no le agradan los hombres y no confía en ninguno.

-Mayor razón: Angel posee cierta....versatilidad de género - ante ello, con su mano superior izquierda presenta una de las fotos de la araña, en la que sinceramente cualquiera dudaría de su naturaleza- así sea un chico también puede verse y actuar como una dama, una un poco agresiva pero nada que afecte a la joven heredera, Además tiene aun el corazón de una buena persona dentro de un pecador, y eso ya ninguna de mis chicas lo posee. Ofrecerle a Angel Dust me es, no puede imaginar, mi señor, verdaderamente difícil para mi y mi contabilidad; confío que el pago que acordemos y algún favor especial a futuro permitan que mi decisión sea más ligera de sobrellevar.

-O podría simplemente tomarlo sin necesidad de tu consentimiento, mi estimado demonio de placeres pagados.

-¡La soberbia, el dulce pecado que le hace ser mi señor! Podría, por supuesto, ¡¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?! Pero soy fan de su historia, portador de luz. Admiro su determinación y envidio su destino...y comprendo, como pocos, el sentimiento de rebeldía ante un tirano omnipotente.

-¿Acaso te revelarías contra mi por una ramera?

-Sería lamentable y patético tener que hacerlo por una ramera. Por favor, ahórreme tal humillación. 

Esa respuesta entretiene mucho al ángel caído, tanto que la serpiente enroscada en su sombrero se desliza hasta su cuello para sentir la vibración de sus carcajadas. Pacientemente el anfitrión espera a que se calme, inseguro si habrá inhalado el humo de alguno de sus trabajadores de camino a su oficina.

-Val, Val, Val...me entretiene tu compañía y sinceridad- la sonrisa que abarca casi todo el rostro encoge sus ojos rasgados- no sabía que existiera tanto romanticismo en un cruel arrendatario de cuerpos - se ahorra la respuesta - sin embargo, no estoy aquí para crear discrepancias innecesarias. Soy un caballero - la serpiente regresa al sombrero sin quitar sus ojos del inmenso monstruo - solo requiero que sea su amigo, tenga su confianza, y de ser posible le cuide en esta desventurada locura. Usaría un aparato que grabe su imagen y sonido en tiempo real, y así acudir a ella si la situación lo precisa.

-Mi reina Lilith no debe considerar esto un buen plan. A las mujeres no les gusta ser grabadas sin su consentimiento.

-Mi amada tiene sus reservas- su mención hace, que por dos segundos, haya seriedad en Lucifer.

-Naturalmente. En ese caso, Vox tiene los recursos necesarios para ... 

-Oh no, de eso me encargo yo. Solo te estoy alquilando al modelo, Por obvias razones esto no debe salir de aquí.

-Por supuesto. Ya pensé en dónde puede estar la cámara. Con su hermosa altura podrá tener un ángulo bastante amplio y transmisión ininterrumpida.

-Perfecto. La "inauguración" será después de la próxima exterminación; todavía lucha porque Killjoy le permita un espacio en el noticiero. ¿En qué piensa colocarlo?

-Angel tiene un pequeño...- considera una palabra mientras esboza una sonrisa por lo denigrante que es para su araña ser marcado como ganado- detalle en su piel que le obsesiona cubrir, así que una gargantilla sencilla será lo ideal. Le enviaré las medidas exactas, solo pido que sea muy resistente: adoran morderle el cuello y a sido la única que se ha mantenido casi en perfectas condiciones desde que la hemos encontrado.

-Mi personal trabajará en ello. Luego acordaremos el cómo...

-Ya lo hice, mi señor - Lucifer ya tenía medio cuerpo levantado de la silla antes de volver a acomodarse a escuchar su idea, sorprendido por la inmediata solución- estoy negociando algunos asuntos de distribución, nada en concreto todavía. Alargaré lo suficiente las mediaciones y los encargos hasta que se aproxime la fecha de la masacre. Mi pastelito siempre peca de impertinente y autosuficiente en especial cuando hay temas mafiosos de por medio - su copa de vino distorsiona la fotografía del actor al ponerla en su ángulo de visión- dejaré deliberadamente algún documento o cualquier dato que despierte su curiosidad y él se encargará, a escondidas de mi, del asunto. Adora hacer travesuras a mis espaldas. Luego lo castigaré, por supuesto, quitándole su hogar y es ahí donde la joven princesa entraría en acción. Solo deben encontrarse y se encaminará todo a su interés.

-...Lo haces sonar tan anticipado.

-Soy un demonio al que le gusta tener siempre un plan a mano. Estuve pensando qué hacer en paralelo al escuchar sus palabras. Simplemente en el momento en que mencionó "redención" supe a quién proponer. Lo demás fue sencillo acomodo de factores.

-¿Tanto desea él ser redimido?

-Como le dije, sigue siendo buena persona debajo de sus capas de seducción, vicios y personalidad sarcástica y descarada. Es un buen chico... pienso en que ya no me dará sólo dinero e influencias, también cierto...poder; cederlo me concederá un premio aún mayor, y eso hace que sea más apreciado para mi. 

-¿Y en dado, hipotético caso, de que consiga verdaderamente el cometido mi pequeña manzanita y él logre ir al cielo...?

Sus hombros se agitan una sola vez, rozando su barbilla con los nudillos huesudos, sin ver a su acompañante.

-Sabré que el momento de usar mi favor habrá llegado.

✝ ♥ ✝ ♥

Las notificaciones de Velvet van a colapsar la memoria de su móvil. Arruga el ceño a punto de regañarle por su atrevimiento, si no fuera porque uno de los enlaces que ha tocado sin querer a abierto una ventana emergente en donde se ve la grabación del incidente sobre una nueva pelea de territorio, y en primer plano, su araña aplastando cascarones de huevos y disparando con esa sonrisa excitada que tanto extraña. Vox estaría asqueado por el pésimo enfoque de cámara de la chica y el cómo la agita mientras corre lejos de las explosiones.

Valentino se entretiene bastante hasta que la transmisión es interrumpida de golpe. Aguarda unos minutos mientras mueve su pie, con la pierna izquierda cruzada sobre el muslo derecho aguardando por si hay reconexión. Otra película esta por comenzar automáticamente a reproducirse en el aparato electrónico. Un nuevo mensaje le hace bajar los ojos hacia la pantalla del teléfono, alumbrando su diente de oro en lo que se refleja la burbuja de chat por sus lentes de montura en forma de corazón.

⇱ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"[Ya pasó la exterminación Val, ¿Puedo ir a visitarte?]"

-"[Sabes que no puedes regresar aquí, preciosa]"

-"[Pero deseo tanto estar de nuevo contigo...]"

-"[Molly, Molly. De acuerdo. Llego en una hora]"

-"[¡Genial! ¡Saldré a comprar tu vino favorito!]"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ⇲

Detiene la película en la escena final del sexo, en el minuto exacto en el que Angel retiene el jadeo mirando la cámara con ojos nublados y sonrisa quebrada, perdido en su propio éxtasis mientras desgarran sus alas falsas, con el cabello revuelto y algunas hebras nuevamente cubriendo aquel ojo de esclera negra. Valentino vuelve, así como lo hizo aquella noche de filmación, a acomodar el cabello sobre la pantalla, sintiendo calidez artificial en la yema de sus largos dedos.

"-Y en dado, hipotético, caso de que logre verdaderamente el cometido mi pequeña manzanita y él logre ir al cielo..."

Las uñas resbalan por la pantalla, dejando cinco retorcidas marcas siete centímetros por arriba del borde inferior.

... Algo en mi se morirá ✝ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo deseaba algo de ellos.


End file.
